1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is industrial piping equipment, specifically flange joints used for connecting sections of pipe, valves, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial workers often face the task of connecting two pipe sections, or a valve and a pipe section, where each pipe section and valve has a flange on its end. The flanges are matched and have a number of corresponding hole pairs such that bolts may be inserted through the hole in the first flange and through the corresponding hole in the second flange. A nut is then added to the bolt portion that protrudes from the hole in the second flange. All corresponding hole pairs receive a bolt and nut in this manner, and the flange joint is finally connected by tightening the nuts on the bolts.
In order to begin this task, the worker must first line up a pair of corresponding holes on the first and second flanges. Since the pipe, valves, and flanges are usually very heavy and awkward, it is hard to align the corresponding holes to receive the first bolt. In current practice, the worker uses a “line-up pin”, which is a steel pin that must be driven into the corresponding hole pair with a sledge hammer. The force of the sledge hammer acting on the pin will eventually move the flanges into approximate alignment, and a bolt may be placed in another of the corresponding hole pairs.
The line-up pin technique has serious shortcomings. Often the workers are in small areas with insufficient room to properly aim and swing the sledge hammer. As a result, the worker holding the pin is often struck in the arm or hand by the hammer. Also, surrounding structures, such as the valve bodies, are often inadvertently struck by the hammer. A sledge hammer striking the steel pin is also very loud, especially when working in metal buildings.
What is needed is a device for aligning misaligned flanges in a simple operation such that one worker can align the flanges, in a safe and efficient manner, with no sledge hammer or other impact forces involved.